Shooting Star Lovers
by Yaten Kuo
Summary: They didn't know; They thought they can trust her; what started out as an innocent declaration of love transforms into a story of tragedy...shounen ai


Title: Shooting Star Lovers

Author: Ikari

Warning: Seiya/Kakyuu, Seiya/(you guess!!) shounen ai/shoujo ai, a bit AU, angst, tragedy

Rate: PG-13

Author's Note: At first, this story may be confusing…since it is only the beginning. It is an introduction to the entire story. Just read it, and if you still cannot figure it out, read the Author's Note at the end of the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Finding love in the wrong place

…at the wrong time…

However, how can it be?

When faith destined two to one?

Oh, such forbidden love!

Such tainted passion!

It can only end…

…in doom…

Episode 0

"We stand here today to mourn the death of an idol, a friend, and a family member. From all the humans, he had truly lived and brought joy to those he touched. May God bless his soul and bri-…"

The day is dark and raining. So typical on such a day. I never really thought it would happen; I never really thought he would die. Then again, I did not really think….no, I did not think at all. I only thought of my selfish desires, my wants. I never gave a thought to him, his wants….

I wanted him to myself. He was supposed to love me forever and only me. There was a time where I was his world: I was his princess and he or rather she was my protector. All three were my protectors but he was special. 

He was my prince in shining armor. And he was not supposed to fall in love with another, especially to _him.  _It was not suppose to happen. Fairy tales do not happen that way. The prince was supposed to marry the princess and they will live happily ever after. But then, fairy tales are not supposed to end _this way either…_

I let my eyes travel around the crowd. Everyone is here: Usagi and her friends, and the outer senshi as well. There are others, fans of the Three Lights and classmates; all have tears…all feel pain…

I glance from the corner of my eyes. Taiki stands tall and rigid. His face is like a mask…tense...almost as if it is going to crack any minute. He is not crying but I know tears flow within. After all, I am his princess; I know him the best…

…but then, why did I not see _this? If I did understand, why did I not understand __them?_

At that thought, I switch my gaze to the other side…to him. Although he is small in stature, he still stands as he always does: tall and proud. His silver mane still flows with grace down his back, and he still lifts his head in such dignity. 

However, his emerald eyes, which used to sparkle with pride and poise, show dullness… and pain…pain that I, his princess, afflicted…

He has always been devoted to me…trusted me in a way that none of the other two had believed; I see it every time I look into his eyes…such devotion and faith. Yet, I harmed him in the worst possible way…

I harmed them both, and although I regret my actions, I cannot turn back the clock. Even with all the power in the world, I can never make things right. I cannot bring him back; I cannot erase the pain…the memory of Seiya…

Forever wounded…everyday remembering of what could have been and what had happened…and who had caused his pain…his princess…his beloved princess…

…me…

"Amen."

The priest has finished his prayer, and now they are getting ready to lower the coffin. Everyone is walking up one by one, placing red roses onto the coffin…one by one…

Finally, it is his turn; he walks up…_alone…with a single yellow rose between his pale fingertips. Everyone's eyes are on him…_

He stops before the coffin, and pauses for a second. Gently, he lifts pale fingers and caresses the edge of the coffin just like how I had seen him caress Seiya before when they had thought they were alone. From here, I can see a small smile…a bitter smile…a true smile. Then, he speaks in a soft whisper. 

My heart constricted at his words.

I close my eyes and turn my head away.

Oh, God, I'm so sorry…

~~~~~~~

Author's End Notes: Okay, you can probably figure out that the person speaking is Princess Kakyuu. That was not hard to figure out. And that the dead one is Seiya. What happened is that Kakyuu wanted Seiya to herself but Seiya fell in love with another. Therefore, Kakyuu becomes extremely jealous and does something that she obviously regrets. You'll figure it out once I get the other chapters up and going.

Can you guess Seiya's significant other?


End file.
